Nightmare, Romance
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. No one dreams like that if nothing is wrong.. VegeGoku. R&R pls


**Uh VegeGoku...don't like please don't read.**

**As usual i don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

A scream was heard, breaking the silence of night. Not a person awakened, for no one lived near enough to the person that screamed in agony. The shrill sound ripped through the silence like it was nothing and scared the animals that slept soundly. This was a new sound to the quiet area. It was frightening.

A spiky-haired person sat up in his bed, sweating and panting, looking around frantically. He wasn't sure where he was, what he was doing or why he was so cared; he just was.

Slowly getting up, after calming himself a bit, he turned from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Taking a few moments to regain his composure, he thought about what he had just dreamt.

Glancing into the mirror, the unruly hair made the male chuckle at the dry, senseless humor, -he had seen worse things in his time- his eyes still wide and frightened. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. No one dreams like that if nothing is wrong.

Washing his face and smoothing out his hair, Goku raised two fingers to his temple and used his Instant Transmission technique to take himself to the person he dreamt of.

Miles away from the distraught Goku slept a Prince. Vegeta, unlike his Saiyajin counterpart, slept silently and peacefully, not a bad dream to plague his usually over-stressed mind.

Though the dreams were pleasant for once, Vegeta was still on guard and would not allow himself deep sleep, so when the ever annoying Kakarot decided it to be a good idea to pop himself in front of his window at 3:30 in the morning he was, needless to say, a bit pissed.

Angry eyes snapped open and traveled over to the window where he set his glare, getting up and stomping over to where the other floated silently and growled. "What do you want?!"

Goku lowered his eyes to the ground and ITed himself into Vegeta's room. He didn't answer the irritated Prince, but instead, looked around the room and sat on the other's bed, looking up at the shorter man with unshed tears in his eyes.

Not being good with comforting and not wanting Kakarot to stay long, Vegeta got to the point, just as he always did.

"What's the matter, Kakarot." It was more of a demand than a concerned question. Neither cared, 'cause Goku answered anyways.

"Vegeta, I had the most horrible dream," he said as he smiled sadly. He knew he was being a fool, but he couldn't help it. "I dreamt that you went on a mission to some other planet 'cause there was a promise of more Saiyajins...so you left without telling anyone, not even me. We waited a year, then two. But you never showed up again. You..just never came back." At this point, Goku let his tears fall. "If that wasn't enough, five years later you show up, only not as we remembered you. You were in a box; pieces of you, with fresh blood dripping from your severed limbs. You were missing chunks of skin and patches of hair."

Vegeta listened in silent wonder. He couldn't help the shiver that coursed down his spine at the mental images of himself..and for Kakarot to dream something so graphic was a bit worrisome. So Vegeta did something he never thought he would do in a million years.

He stepped as close as he could to the younger Saiyajin without getting on the bed himself and pulled Kakarot to him, moving his arms around the other's shoulders and combing a hand through the surprisingly soft locks of hair.

Vegeta told the other in a hushed voice that it wasn't going to happen.

Goku's breath hitched in his throat at the contact from Vegeta. He didn't expect the Prince to show kindness, but instead expected to be yelled and then promptly thrown out. This was surprising. This was nice. Still crying somewhat into Vegeta's stomach, he shifted, pulling the shorter male closer, if it was at all possible.

Vegeta made no attempt to stop him. He was kind of entranced by the raven locks in his hands.

Letting out a content sigh, Goku looked up at Vegeta, making the other let go of his hair. Resting his chin on the well-muscled torso, he grinned up at the older Saiyajin.

Rare moments like this reminded Goku why the dream hit him so hard. It was moments like this very one, that Goku remembered he was in love with the Prince.

As if reading the younger male's thoughts, Vegeta smirked like only he can and slowly pushed Kakarot into his bed so that he was lying down. Slowly getting on the bed himself, he climbed on top of his long-time rival, smirk still in place as he leaned down to press his lips to the other's.

Shocked but welcoming, Goku leaned into the kiss, pulling Vegeta's body closer.

Smirking at the slight impatience of the other, Vegeta slipped a hand up Kakarot's shirt, sliding his hands around the well-toned abdomen and chest. Breaking contact with the man underneath him for a moment, he removed the shirt that was blocking his access to the heavenly, sun-kissed skin.

Gasping in surprise, feeling the ungloved hand of Vegeta touch his skin, Goku shivered. He was about to ask what the Prince was doing, but his words were cut short as a pair of lips descended onto his neck. He felt the occasional brush of teeth along his skin and couldn't help when a whimper escaped his throat.

This felt so good.

It was getting too hot for him, so he, once again, parted from the body below. He was in the process of taking off his shirt when a whimper met his ears. Vegeta couldn't stop the chuckle that he let out. Kakarot was just being..dare he say it. Cute?

Vegeta looked down at the man before him and could only stare in awe. Kakarot's eyes were half-lidded and he was already panting. There was also a sheen of sweat located on the other's brow. Kakarot looked more than cute. He looked sexy. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud. Instead, Vegeta attacked the other with his lips once again, this time letting his hands do the roaming, poking, prodding, pinching and sliding; he couldn't help the excitement that was building in him for simply touching the other.

Goku squirmed. He wasn't uncomfortable; it's just he wasn't sure what to do..that was until Vegeta's hand made its way to the hem of his pants. His hand shot out on its own accord to grab the other's wrist. Giving Vegeta a look saying he was not sure, the other complied and pulled his hand away, only to continue roaming the top half of Goku's body.

Smiling, the younger of the two pulled Vegeta into a kiss and shifted so that the other could lie beside him. Vegeta did so, not parting lips with Kakarot.

Moving his tongue along the bottom lip of the younger Saiyajin, he begged for entrance into the hot, moist cavern within. This was answered by a low sigh and an opening. Vegeta swiftly slid his tongue into Goku's mouth to explore every tooth, every bump or sore that could possibly be found. Moaning, Goku let his own tongue join Vegeta's and soon it was an all-out battle of who would win this make-out session.

Sadly, they both had to breathe and broke for air at the same time. Goku smiled. He never had been happier than he was during that moment, and when Vegeta pulled him close, he was sure he could spend his days with Vegeta and not worry.

The prince could only smirk as he hugged the man before him. He was content with this situation so far, and he could sense it would only get better. Only time would tell.

They laid in silence for some time before falling asleep in each other's arms; Goku not having a nightmare and for the first time in a long while; Vegeta fading into a deep, unguarded sleep.

The end.

* * *

**heh, i tease! ...yeah, if there is anything more graphic...ill have to go to Adultfanfiction. so hold on guys, something more grapic MAY happen. my Beta wants it XD**

**R&R**


End file.
